This crazy world
by Random-Scarlet
Summary: Kaitlyn Smith was taken and "given" special powers as a young girl. Though locked up she escaped and changed her name to Emily Katrook. She thought she had slipped through the cracks. She thought she had been forgotten. Until a S.H.I.E.L.D agent shows up at her house and she is thrown into a whole new world of adventure.
1. curiosity caught the Kat

Kaitlyn sat in the living room of her new house, waiting for her parents to come home. Her entire family had been gone for roughly a week, not an unusual occurance. Her sister had gone to York with some friends, her brother to London to see some friends and her parents had gone to Newcastle for some "alone time". They weren't her real family of course, she had been fostered just a few months though she was already regretting that decision.  
Anyway this particular night she sat waiting, the christmas tree twinkled in the corner and the fire flickered lazily in and out of existance, running out of coal. Kaitlyn had set dinner on the table, she had learned when she had first come here that she was expected to upkeep the house and cook the meals. It didn't faze Kaitlyn, she'd had familys like this before. This particular night Kaitlyn heard banging coming from the back garden. She heard somebody curse, a mans voice, and sat up straight. Burglars?! No, there was no way into the back garden without going through the house and the sofa in which she currently resided was right in front of the front door.  
Curious, perhaps more so than was good for her, she walked to the back door and and attempted to peer outside. Darkness. All she could see was darkness, when suddenly a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her. Instinct kicked in and she flailed around, her hands striking out and hitting something. Kaitlyn heard a satisfying crunch. Other hands reached out to help and she distinctly heard somebody snicker before something pricked her neck and she knew no more.

**Two Years Later:**  
Kat woke up covered in cold sweat. The colours of her nightmares were vivid but the details were like quicksand slipping through her fingers as she attempted to remember what had happened. Noticing she was shaking she gathered a blanket around herself and trudged into the kitchen of her tiny flat. Everything was bathed in a pale morning light. Shaking out her waist length hair, Kat sighed. It was getting ridiculously long and she should cut it soon she supposed, Stirring her tea with two sugars and a slither of milk. Cupping the mug in her hands she thought once again about the syrum that had been administered to her, causing her to be on the run. At sixteen Kat had expected something more out of life. Perhaps college or a boyfriend. But nobody could know who she was. She trusted nobody and that suited her just fine thankyou very much. People were unexpected and they were cruel. You never knew what they were going to do and as such she had always thought they couldn't be trusted. Maybe's it had something to do with her upbringing, but she had come to see authority figuires as dangerous and untrustworthy. They ratted you out and got you sent to the next group of all-to-willing people. You were left alone. Same old empty feeling in your chest.  
Coming out of her reverie, Kat got dressed for the day in a white shirt, black apron and skirt and tied her hair up. She then headed out to work. How else was she going to pay for the bills for the shitty little apartment she held onto somewhere in spain? It was called Benalmadena and it was nice enough. A bit too holidayish for some but nobody asked questions. And thats exactly what Kat needed.  
Kat worked at a bar in Arroyo De La Miel, she got the train there and, coming out of the train station, she strolled past the fountains and shops. She had time to kill. Kat stopped at the fruteria and bought some of the cherries that were in season. Something to eat later she supposed.  
Kat's boss was a grumpy old man with a silver beard and pig-like eyes. "You're late!" he said in a broken english accent, "no i'm not, i'm five minutes early!" Was Kat's almost automatic at this point response. "well get to work then! The place is already filling up. Oh, and don't expect to be payed for the extra five minutes!" He commanded than went to sit down behind the bar. This left Kat serving drinks.  
Putting on her best smile Kat cleared table's and worked her butt off for the next 6 hours. Finally the shift was over. She was outside her apartment door and noticed it was open. Warning bells went off in her head. she walked forward cautiously, cursing herself for leaving her pepper spray at work. Slowly putting her bag of cherries down by the front door she walked a little further inside. She was just deciding that whoever had been there had left when something attempted to grab her arm. Kat's foot flew out and she heard a male groan. Pouncing on top of the offender she grabbed his gun and held it to his head. "Who sent you?" no reply "Was it The Agency?' she became frustrated at the lack of response 'I swear to god i'll blow your brains out if you're one of them' This seemed to rouse the man because his dull blue eyes settled on her own. Almost unnervingly so. 'What?' She snapped, becoming restless under his glare.

'Emily Katrook?' he finally spoke. Kat nodded in confirmation

'What the hell do you want with me? I'm never going back there'

'I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D' Kat blanched, she had had run ins with S.H.I.E.L.D a few times. They didn't seem as bad as The Agency but she could not be sure that it was not run by a madman.

'How did you find me?' She asked the man who had been staring at her as she mused through all of this in her head.

'We never lost sight of you, just tracked you from afar. But something bad has come up, the Avengers are reassembling and we need your particular, er.. talents' The man shifted as he spoke, eyes trained on the gun that was still pointed between his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity to the man, Kat lowered the gun that had been pointed at his head the whole time. 'Lead on' She said darkly.  
Kat knew this was crazy. She had no proof he was with S.H.I.E.L.D and even if she did have. Could she trust S.H.I.E.L.D? But what could she say? What was it they said about curiosity and cats...?

**Okay so first chapter (also first story) read and review!**


	2. A new villain

**Okay so I'm thinking of adding a villain to the story, but I'd love to get your insight. So, if you have any ideas of names powers and descriptions, let me know. I'll decide on March 12th and try and get the next chapter published on that same date so let me know! **

**Cheers, Random-Scarlet**


	3. A new threat

The man led Kat to a car with blacked out windows. He gestured for her to go in first and she obliged, sliding across to give him room. He clambered in after her and gave a nod to the driver who started up the car. Kat knew she should have questions, and more than once she opened her mouth to speak but words failed her and the car lapsed into silence. The car drive seemed to take forever but eventually they pulled into a spot, and Kat got out of the car. They were parked next to a plane which the man nodded towards `in you get, kitty` he smirked but Kat was not pleased at all. She huffed, deciding it wasn't worth it and walked into the small plane. Sitting down on a small bench attached to the wall. `So what's the deal with this threat?` she asked turning to face the man who was leaning against the side of the plane opposite her. `here` he threw a file at her which she caught. Leafing through it. Most of the information was on a man. His real name was unknown but he called himself the lizard, and it was easy to see why: his skin was green in patches and looked to be flaky; according to S.H.I.E.L.D he had the power of healing and to blend into his surroundings. He had come to S.H.I.E.L.D's attention when he had terrified a small school nearby where Kat used to live, explained why she was there. The plane landed and Kat got out and onto a massive boat like thing. She would have liked to stay outside and look around but the man with her led her over to a door and held it open for her. She was then led to a large room with control panels everywhere and agents working on them. A man strode over to her and seemed to survey her for a moment, before speaking. `Kat, so nice of you to join us.` His voice held authority, his eye saw more than was there. `lovely to see you again, Nick.` Kat replied sarcastically. Fury didn't seem to notice. `So have you read the files?` `I have` `well what do you think?` Fury leaned towards her, with an intense look. `This man, "the lizard" why him? Yeah he targeted a school but that doesn't explain why he's such a big deal. S.H.I.E.L.D moniters potential threats and if necessary, takes them out. So why not do that? Take him out, I mean. What makes him so special?` `This` He threw something at Kat and, with cat-like reflexes, she caught it. Looking down she saw that in her hands, was a business card. On that side there was three words: From, The Agency. Kat felt her blood run cold. She turned it over and her heart stopped. FIND KAITLYN SMITH Sorry it's so short! But I said I would upload, thank you for the awesome reviews!Read and review. Cheers.


End file.
